


Breathe

by Elanyeverywhere



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanyeverywhere/pseuds/Elanyeverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(5+1) The times Clint Barton´s life changed according to the air around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> A short work, I debated for a long time about the ending... my depressive self won.

**I**  
First time was at his parents's funeral. The guilt for feeling relieved didn't stop him from enjoying breathing his first breath of _freedom_.  
  
**II**  
Next time, running from the third abusive foster family, the feeling of freedom in his lungs was only slightly tempered with the _fear_ of the future.  
  
**III**  
Being left for dead by Barney and the Swordman made his lungs hurt with the air of _betrayal_. And maybe, just maybe, his heart was in pain too.    
  
**IV**  
When a suit shoot him, too tired to run after years living like a criminal, and instead of killing him offered a job, a chance to do something good, the warm air full of _hope_ might have brought tears to his eyes.  
  
**V  
** When some years later the same man who shot him is placing a ring in his hand and kissing him, both of them release puffs of laughter full of _love_ while the small crowd of friends cheers.  
  
**+1  
** When the blue fades, and Fury hands him his husband's ring with nothing more than a apologize, he feels like he is dying. There is no air anymore.  
  



End file.
